


Midnight Gifts

by taotruths



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Like a year after the game, Morning After, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: It's been a year since Akira and Makoto started dating, with their anniversary on the horizon. Except they spend the night before trying to finish their anniversary gifts, and hopefully get enough sleep before then.





	Midnight Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I have not written a fanfic in YEARS, but here we go, with a ShuMako fic pulling me back in to make one.
> 
> Also, I shall be using the name Akira Kurusu here, just out of personal preference.
> 
> Enjoy folks!

"Now this goes here…easy does it…"  
  
In the darkness of his room, there was absolute focus on the items he held. The boy was sitting at the work desk that was usually for making Phantom Thief tools. It was already quite late into the evening, but he showed no signs of slowing down. The ever diligent black feline watcher of his work and sleep schedule hopped from his bed, right onto his shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you tired Akira? You should probably get some sleep." Whispered his companion. The cat was only met with silence and the faint quiet sounds of metal tinking. He sighed, leaping in front of him and interrupting Akira's process.  
  
"Hey! I was still working on that!" The paw had swiped the small pair of tools out of his hands, a round piece of metal falling on to the wooden desk.  
  
"You've been working on this for long enough. Get some sleep already!" The cat shouted, keeping the tools between his paws. The boy tried swiping them back, but Morgana was just a little quicker than him. With a sigh of defeat, the boy took the materials, placing them in a small box, before heading back to his bed. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, with a certain brunette in mind.

* * *

On the other hand, said brunette was trying as hard as she could to put some pieces together.  
  
Holding the chain in two fingers, she quickly slipped it through the opening, a satisfying rattle of metal through hook. She stared at the finished product, as well as the half a dozen failures that were in front of her.  
  
Her focus was interrupted by the hard knocking of the door. She sighed, running towards the door, opening it.  
  
"We're home." Mumbled one of the voices as the door swung open.  
  
She came face to face with two people. One was her sister, where strands of her silver hair were somewhat out of place, a somewhat dazed look in her eyes, and a bit of blush across her cheeks. She was being carried by a familiar woman, who was in a punkish dress and leggings. Makoto rushed over to help as her sister struggled to keep her balance.  
  
"Sae! What happened?! Are you alright? Do you need some water?" She asked, the two of them dragging her to the sofa. Sae started giggling to herself, leaning back and forth on the cushion they set her down on.  
  
"I am right as rain Makoto! I'm just so happy that Tae-chan could carry me home!" She laughed out loud, leaning on Makoto's shoulder.  
  
"She is really, really good at using her fingers, let me tell ya." She whispered, causing Makoto to flush while Sae laughed her head off again, leaning back on to the punk woman's lap.  
  
"It turns out your sister is a bit of a lightweight." The doctor said, looking at the now pouting Sae staring from below.  
  
"I am not! Those drinks were just really strong!" Sae said with a bit of a slur, trying to sit up.  
  
Makoto shook her head at her sister's lack of grace, rivaling the infamous Ichiko Ohya, with Tae glancing over to the coffee table that was covered in a bunch of tools. She gave a small smirk, looking over each piece. It was mostly metal furnishings, sharp engraving tools, and photographs.  
  
"Mhmmm, looks like someone is experimenting a little." The comment caught Makoto's attention, where she tried covering it up.  
  
"No, no, no! It's just…a school project!" She denied half-heartedly. The doctor didn't buy it one bit, raising an eyebrow with a smug grin.  
  
"Really. Then why is my guinea pig in your little 'school project'?" She asked, holding up one of the photos of her and Akira together. Makoto blushed, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, I…you know…one thing I should…" she stammered several times before moving away, showing the bent pieces of metal. Tae picked one up, looking at it with one eye.  
  
"What are these supposed to be? Kurusu's heart after you break it?" The doctor playfully asked. Makoto rolled her eyes before taking the piece back from Tae.  
  
"These are all dog tags." She took one look over, before shaking her head. "They were all failed attempts at me making dog tags."  
  
Tae glanced over at the only one that seemed brand new, and not quite as broken. Makoto lifted it up, where it showed one of the pictures of their time together. The metal backing was engraved with the Kanji for "love" on it.  
  
"This is the finished product. Something worthy of an anniversary gift." She said with a sound and proud tone.  
  
"I see," Tae said with a satisfied grin. "Hope you knock the guinea pig's feet a couple notches off with that."  
  
Sae then sat up, looking straight at the doctor.  
  
"Top salking about my sister and pay attention to me!" Sae whined. The doctor chuckled, lifting her up on one shoulder, dragging the attorney to her room. She called out to Makoto as the door opened.  
  
"Might want the couch tonight. She gets real noisy when smashed." Tae then held up a small handbag in her free arm, letting it hang before she slipped into the room.  
  
"A wide selection of fun for her."  
  
Makoto's face flushed again as she heard the door slam shut. The sounds of her sister's voice resonated, almost phased through the wall, accompanied by the sound of multiple objects hitting the floor. Makoto cleaned up the rest of the mess that she made, sinking into the couch once she was finished. Covering her ears with a nearby pillow, she tried to block the sound from two doors down.  
  
She barely got sleep that night.

* * *

The sounds of a door creaking open and bell ringing roused the boy from his slumber. Fluttering his eyes awake, he shot out of his drowsiness, slipping into his desk's chair. The cat however was disturbed awake, the blanket thrown over his body.  
  
"Hey!" The cat muffled underneath the covers.  The boy was so focused on his work he didn't hear the meowing from the smothered feline. Morgana eventually got the covers off, hissing at the boy ignoring him.  
  
"Treat me with a little more respect!" The cat's complaint fell on deaf ears, Akira hyper-focused on the sharp engraving knife and metal cylinder. Some quick strokes later, a satisfied smile came to his face.  
  
"Perfect!" He then took the chain from the desk and slid it through an opening. He hung it in front of him, as a complete necklace.  
  
With some negotiations with Iwai, he had several revolver chambers removed, and had a small loop ready to be soldered on the top of the cylinder. The six sides of the cylinder were engraved, spelling out Makoto's name in English, which was probably the most difficult part. Each letter had a heart around them as well. The top letter, M, was surrounded by the loop part that was soldered on, the chain going through it and hanging around.  
  
He lowered the finished product from his vision, looking at the box on his left, which contained the several other revolver chambers that he had asked from Iwai. All of them were incomplete, incorrect spellings of Makoto's name, or the heart they had around them were messed up in one area or three.  
  
Standing up, he took a look at the analog clock on the wall, before his eyes bugged out, grabbing a fresh set of clothes together. Taking a look through his bag once more, he grabbed the complete necklace, shoving it into a box, and started running down the stairs, into the bathroom.

* * *

Sojiro just finished preparing everything for the cafe to open, where he saw the boy scrambling to get his stuff together after he barged into the bathroom. He shook his head, and pushed a cup of coffee to him.  
  
"Slow down kid. I don't know how you manage to freshen up with just a damn sink, but you're gonna lose everything if you keep checking if something's there." He said with a sly smirk.  
  
Akira rolled his eyes, drinking the cup slowly, the older man bringing up a small muffin onto the counter.  
  
"Here's your breakfast. I kept it for you, like I promised." Sojiro said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you, boss." Akira said, finishing his small cup, and taking it in hand. Barreling through the door, Akira started running down the streets to the train station. In response to his eagerness, Sojiro just shook his head, chuckling to himself.  
  
"That boy, never fails to entertain."

* * *

The boy got out of the train's underground halls, taking a few glances around the area. Looking at his rectangular box again, he slipped it into his jacket pocket, heading over to his girlfriend's apartment complex.

On the other hand, Makoto herself was just waking up. She rubbed her eyes a little bit, giving a big yawn. She felt crusty, not helped by the fact her sleep schedule had been effectively destroyed due to her sister.  
  
She was already in the bathtub about to start the water, when she heard a faint knocking on the front door.  
  
"Makoto?" Cried out a familiar voice.  
  
Panic ensued in her features, where she immediately recognized that voice.  
  
Akira.  
  
Glances immediately went towards the toothbrush and nearly empty tube across from her. Quickly running some water through, she brushed her teeth with what available toothpaste left. At the same time, she was throwing on the clothes she discarded on the floor. She could have been more thorough but she didn't want to keep her boyfriend waiting.  
  
One gargle later and a hastily thrown on blouse, she blitzed her way to the door, opening it with a slightly short breath.  
  
"Akira-" She whispered, before getting cut off with a swift kiss from her boyfriend on the cheek.  
  
Once Akira pulled away from her cheek, he gave a small smirk, as the girl's cheeks flared up to a shade of red.  
  
"Good morning Makoto." The girl just smiled, before also giving him a brief peck on the cheek. She then motioned for him to enter, hoping she didn't notice the messy state she just woke up in.  
  
"You're early, I thought you wouldn't get here till-." Makoto started, before Akira looked her dead in the eye.  
  
"Makoto it's already 10."  
  
Her eyes widened. Akira just walked over to her, causing her to look away a bit as they both ended up leaning against a wall.  
  
"Don't worry, I just woke up myself." He whispered in her ear. He then placed another kiss on her cheek, pulling away as the brunette blushed again.  
  
"Yet somehow you are able to look so clean with just a sink. I must look like a mess still." She muttered, looking away.  
  
"Hey, for just waking up, you still look pretty good." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"You know, most girls wouldn't accept that as a compliment." She retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry, you look great every morning." He said with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes,  giving him a playful punch in the arm, before giving him a peck on the cheek. She then led him over to the couch.  
  
"Okay Casanova, before we go, I have a present for you." She said reaching for something underneath the coffee table. Akira just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Right before our date?" He asked.  
  
"I figured you would like a little something before we leave." She said fishing out a box. The box was then gently placed onto the boy's lap.  
  
"Go on, open it." She urged. Akira shrugged, removing the cover, and gasping a bit. It was a dog tag, with both of them in it, specifically one of their first real dates after he asked her out. As he lifted it up, he flipped the tag to the other side, seeing it read "love" on the back.  
  
"I'm not sure I did the greatest job with the engraving," Makoto's voice broke him out of his staring at the necklace.

"Or the sealing of the picture, or the…well everything. But I hope you still love it."  
  
Akira just smiled, placing the chain around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, I will always cherish this, my Queen." He said with a bit of charm. As she looked away with a bit of blush, Akira reached into his coat, and pulled out a velvet blue rectangular box. He tapped her shoulder twice, where she turned around and pressed his lips on top of her forehead.  
  
"I had the same thoughts actually." He said once he pulled away. Makoto was slowly handed the box, where he then placed her hand on the top lid.  
  
"Now it's your turn." He whispered into his lover's ear. She nodded, removing the cover, where her eyes grew big as dinner plates. She raised the piece up, staring at it mouth agape. Then she noticed the English letters on the side of the cylinder. Running her finger over each letter, she mentally spelt out the word, her face getting redder and redder with each second.  
  
"Do you like it?" Akira's voice broke her out of her stupor, before grabbing his cheeks and giving him a full on kiss on the mouth. Once they pulled away, both teens were short on breath.  
  
"I couldn't have asked for something better." She tried to say between the pants.  
  
"So is that a second gift from you?" He retorted.  
  
"I don't know," she said placing the necklace on her own nape, and then wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Care to up the ante before our date?"  
  
He smiled, leaning in.  
  
"Of course. Happy anniversary." He whispered, before going for the second kiss. It was only a couple seconds of bliss but it was the best start to their day yet.  
  
That was until they both heard some snickering from behind them. Their eyes shot open, both of them pulling back and looking over to the hallway before the living area. There was Sae and Tae, both of them with a cell phone.  
  
_Shit._  
  
Both of their onlookers seemed a little disheveled, with their clothes almost hurriedly thrown together. The doctor waved her phone in the air with a small mischievous smirk.  
  
"Well, well, well guinea pig. Seems like we both hit the jackpot in a sort of way." She teased. Sae on the other hand just smiled.  
  
"Good to see you Kurusu." Her tone sent a small chill down his spine. He wasn't sure if the smile was genuine or not. Tae then looked at her phone's time.  
  
"We'll be running late if we stay here any longer. I have a shower back at the clinic, so if you want to take a quick shower, I can drive you to work before I have to get back." She said to the lawyer. Sae nodded, picking up a fresh pair of clothes, and heading to the bathroom. The door shut with a click, and the sound of water running on the other side. Tae turned back to the two teens.  
  
"I'll get out of your hair, so don't worry. Have fun kids!~" she teased in a sing song voice. Giving them a wave, she walked back to the other room. The two teens were sort of mortified, not saying a word. Makoto laughed a bit, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Oh man, sis is totally going to hold this over me." She said with another chuckle.  
  
"I guess so. Takemi won't let me live this down, I'm sure." Her beau chuckled as well.  
  
After calming down, the two of them leaned back into the couch, heads on each other's shoulders. Makoto yawned a bit, as did Akira.  
  
"Is it alright if we just spend a few minutes just like this?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, couldn't get enough sleep either huh?" He responded. She only mumbled a little in response. The two of them then fell into a brief sleep, hand in hand.  
  
By the time Sae got dressed and Tae got freshened up to leave, they both stopped for a moment.  
  
They took another picture, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! This wasn't really a big thing, just some good ol fluff for the soul. I might make a fic on how Sae and Tae met for another day. I hope you all have a very nice day.


End file.
